Finding Fifty
by Sweet-Love-Queen
Summary: What happens when Ana is already in the BDSM lifestyle but has her own past to heal from. Christian comes along not really knowing what can help calm him. Can these two people find a connection that will mend both of them with a love that can last a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Fifty**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please take it easy on me.**

 **I don't own the characters everything belongs to E.L. James and her Fifty Shades Trilogy.**

 **What happens when Ana is already in the BDSM lifestyle but has her own past to heal from. Christian comes along not really knowing what can help calm him. Can these two people find a connection that will mend both of them with a love that can last a lifetime!**

 **This is a short preview of my story : )**

 **Chapter 1**

"I am your Dom and you have disrespected me by partying last night with your friends!" Ben shouts as we sit on the sofa in his living room. He stands up unbuckling his belt, "Lay on your stomach Ana, you earned this. I told you not to go out last night!"

"No! I will not let you punish me because you are acting insane. I submit to you sexually in our scenes but I never gave you the power to control my whole life!" He roughly flips me onto my stomach pulling down my skirt and panties, he is holding me down so I can't kick or hit him. I feel the first hit painfully hit my butt, God it stings so bad I think to myself as I begin to cry.

He yells as he keeps whipping me, "You…don't… tell… me… no!" I hear the zipper to his jeans going down….

I wake up gasping, God why do I keep having this dream! Or memory I should say. I hurry up and get showered. Today is going to be a fun filled shopping day with Kate. I start my new job at SIP on Monday so I need to buy some suitable work attire. I'm sure jeans and a t-shirt wouldn't go over to well at the office. Kate enters my room, "Let me have some fun and get you all dressed up for today." She chooses a deep plum colored herve leger bandage tank dress that hugs my curves perfectly, which is probably hard to do. She braids my hair and applies some Smokey make up to give me a sexy look. I laugh, "Kate, we are going shopping. Not to a club."

She giggles, "You never know, you might find prince charming on our adventure today."

I laugh, "It has only been a few months since my break up with Ben, I think I can wait a little bit longer to start looking for someone else."

She frowns applying a small amount of lip gloss, "I know I know. I just love playing dress up."

We spend the whole day shopping and afterwards Kate says, "My date cancelled on me tonight, I had made us reservations at The Mile High Club so it looks like we will be dining in style together tonight!"

After we get seated we start by ordering some cosmos. I see that evil bitch troll Elena, I still don't know what Ben ever saw in her. I don't get why he is still friends with her. She was the one who introduced him into BDSM when he was a teenager. He was her submissive for a couple years before he decided he wanted to become a Dom. Thank God Kate went to the restroom because she can't stand Elena from the stories I've told her about her. I stand as Elena comes over to my table and kisses my cheek, "Ana darling, you look stunning. You know you should really give Ben a call. He has just been so heartbroken since you ended your arrangement."

"Elena, it is none of your business. I don't want anything to do with Ben ever again." I'm pissed she would actually think I would want to talk to that psycho again after what he did to me that night. Just then a young man maybe mid-twenties comes over to us, he kisses Elena on the cheek, "You have really outdone yourself this time, she is perfect" He says looking me up and down. I'm finding it hard to breathe under his intense stare. Between his stare and magnetic gray eyes I'm feeling a weak in the knees and need to sit back down. He is definitely the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

 **Please let me know if I should continue this story?! Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christian POV**

It has been a long two months without a sub. I don't know how much longer I can wait, Elena keeps dicking me around. She keeps telling me that she has been waiting to find a perfect match since the last 3 have been a disaster. I'm starting to wonder if I should start finding them on my own. The clubs here in Seattle are known for being discrete. I can get them to sign an NDA and reward them for their silence. Tonight I'm meeting with Elena and this is going to be her last chance, she said she has the perfect girl lined up for me. Tracy Bowman is a 25 year old make-up consultant that is what's listed on her background check. She doesn't have shit for money but her record is very clean. I'm happy that she doesn't have any hard limits, except for my same ones.

When I finally get to my restaurant I see Elena talking to a gorgeous Goddess of a woman. I see her long chestnut colored brown hair braided. I have visions of yanking on that braid while I pound into her from behind. She is medium height with a slim waist and perky c-cup tits. Her silky legs look so long in that tight dress she is wearing, I can't wait to spank her for wearing that short little dress. I feel my cock twitch at the thought.

As I get closer I get taken back by this beautiful creature, her skin is a perfect ivory shade, so soft and delicate looking. When our eyes meet I'm almost speechless, she has the deepest most mesmerizing powder blue eyes I ever seen. It's almost like she can see right through me, I feel exposed.

I greet Elena with a kiss, "You have really outdone yourself this time, she is perfect." I state my gaze never leaving hers.

Elena grabs my arm pulling me over to the side so Miss Bowman can't hear us, "Christian, that is not Tracy. Ana is an acquaintance of mine. She is in a relationship so therefore unavailable to you."

I roll my eyes, "Fuck that Elena, I want Ana and I'm going to make her mine." I state confidently. Elena snaps, "Don't you roll your eyes at me Christian! She isn't seasoned enough for you. She would never be able to satisfy your needs, she has only had one Dom and his tastes are a lot softer than yours."

I laugh, "I don't give a flying fuck. I will take the time and train her just like you did me." Elena fails when she tries to stop me from heading back to Ana's table. I see an attractive blonde leaving her table but I only have eyes for my blue eyed brunette beauty. As I approach the table I say, "Ana, My name is Christian. I'm sorry to interrupt. I was hoping maybe after you have finished dinner with your friend you would like to have a drink with me?"

"Sure, my friend Kate had something come up so I'm actually dining alone if you would like to have that drink with me now?" She asks smiling and it gives me an exciting feeling, wow this is strange for me. I would usually be annoyed with this girly type nonsense and want to get down to business.

I happily agree, "I would like that."

Ana looks up at me with her big blue eyes nervously as I take a seat across from her.

We each order our entrees and I order us one of my favorite white wines. I want to learn more about Ana so I ask, "So Ana, what do you do?"

"Well I just graduated from college, so I'm actually starting on Monday as an assistant to the chief editor at SIP. I eventually want to be an editor. I love reading obviously."

"Who is your favorite author? Jane Austin?" I guess.

She laughs, "Actually Thomas Hardy would probably be my favorite. What do you do Christian?" She asks innocently so she must not know who I am. I find that funny and strangely cute.

I smile, "I am Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc."

She giggles and it is such a sweet sound, not annoying like most, "That still doesn't tell me what you do, but it sounds very interesting."

I laugh, "It keeps me busy, it mostly communications technologies, eco manufacturing, and next generation farming solutions.

She smiles, "That sounds great Christian." The way her sweet voice says my name arouses me.

"And what about your family?" I ask. She smiles, "Oh Gosh, I'm an only child. My father died when I was a baby. I was raised by my step father Ray, he is amazing. My mother lives in Georgia with husband number 4. She is wonderful. She's an incurable romantic."

"Do you get along with your stepfather Ray?" I ask.

"Of course, he is the only father I have ever known." She states fondly. "What about your family?"

"My mother is a pediatrician and my father is a lawyer." I state.

"Do you have any siblings?" Fuck I never do this with my subs. They don't get to ask me questions about my personal life but Ana hasn't agreed to be mine yet.

I answer, "I have an older brother and a little sister."

"What is your last name?" I ask

"My name is Anastasia Steele but you can call me Ana."

"Anastasia is such a beautiful name Ana, why don't you go by it?" I ask, I can see her blush as she crosses her legs. I get so turned on by this, she is clearly aroused.

"It is too long plus my mother always called me that when I was in trouble so I feel chastised when I'm called that." She laughs.

After we have finished our meals Ana tries to pay for our dinner but the waiter informs her that the bill has been taken care of.

I smile, "I own this restaurant Ana."

She blushes, "Thank you for dinner Christian, I enjoyed getting to know you."

I place my hand on her waist offering to walk to her car, "I will escort you to your car." The pace of her breathing has picked up. "I'm going to call for a cab, I came with Kate but she left."

"I will drive you home Anastasia." I state walking her over to Taylor by the SUV. He opens the door, she says thank you to him before sliding in and I slide in right next to her. I put the privacy window up so we can talk. We are sitting so close; I take in her lively scent, a mix of flowers and fresh apples.

I stare at her intensely "Leave your boyfriend, Dom or whoever you are with?" I demand sounding more like a request.

She giggles, "I don't have a boyfriend, Dom or anything."

"I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you but Elena said you were taken?" I state.

"She is lying to you Christian. I had a Dom but he hurt me so I broke it off." She is looking down as she opens up to me.

Anger runs through me, "He hurt you?! What did the fucker do?" I ask angrily.

"I don't want to think about it please." She whispers and I let it go because I don't want to upset her more.

I'm going to make her forget that asshole. I put my hand around the nape of her neck bringing her lips to mine. Our kiss is demanding and heated. Her fingers tugging at my hair. She lets out a moan. I text message Taylor to drive around until I tell him to stop, the windows in the SUV are tinted so no one can see us. I have to have her and I can't wait any longer.

I stick my hand up her dress moving her panties to the side, I stick my finger inside her warm soaking wet core and she whimpers, "Christian"

"You are so tight Ana. I want to fuck you hard. More than anything I've ever wanted." I whisper seductively in her ear. Her lust filled eyes meet mine as she kisses me fervently. After our kiss she says, "Fuck me hard Christian" That is all it takes, I remove all her clothing, I take off my tie and bind her hands behind her back. Yanking off my pants and boxers, I tear open a condom and slip it on; her eyes are big and fixed on my hard cock, "Don't worry baby, you will stretch out." I lay her down along the back seat and then slowly dive into her tight wet core. She cries out at first but quickly gets adjusted. "I'm going to move now, are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes please Christian." She begs.

"Good girl." I say as I pump into her harder and harder with each thrust. She whimpers, "Harder please." I pound into her harder as I start sucking and biting down on her hard nipples, "Ana your body is perfect… so fucking beautiful."

I'm about to finish, I start rubbing her clit while pounding into her beautiful pussy. "You… Are… Mine…" I state. Her orgasm rips through her, "Yes Christian!" she screams out as her whole body shakes and her tight pussy clenches down on me. I lose it and my climax goes on for minutes it feels like as I groan, "Fuck Ana."

Afterwards we are both breathless and trying to get ourselves dressed. I get Ana's address from her and text it to Taylor to drive us there.

Ana blushes and says, "Christian that was amazing."

"Yes it was, we are good together. We fit perfectly." I state.

Ana looks embarrassed, "I don't ever do this kind of thing you know, I just couldn't control myself with you."

I laugh, "I never do this kind of thing either, it is a first for me. I only have sex when in contract with a submissive. We have many things to discuss Ana, I will have Taylor pick you up tomorrow at 6pm and we will have dinner at my place at Escala." I state while freeing her hands.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "So bossy"

My palms start to twitch, "Roll your eyes at me again and I will take you over my knee."

"Stow your twitchy palm Christian. I am not your submissive." She states smiling smugly.

"That is true for now, Anastasia; I look forward to tomorrow night." I state huskily as Taylor opens the door for us. I walk Ana to her door. I kiss her so hard we are leaned up against her front door. I want to take her again but I need to control myself. I need to get her to sign my contract before we do anything else.

As she opens the door entering her condo she blushes, "See you tomorrow Christian."

 **Please review! Let me know if I should continue this lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ana POV**

When I get home I take a nice hot shower and I just can't get over how intense everything was with Christian. We had earth shattering sex in the back of his SUV. I will never forget the look in his eyes; his beautiful eyes that shine so bright were dark and stormy filled with such desire. I keep remembering the feel of his soft lips crashing onto mine with his strong hands and lips all over my body. Every touch making me feel on fire, I had told myself that he is obviously a Dom and I need to stay away from him but I can't I'm so drawn to him. After I've got a taste of the pleasure he can provide there is no going back. I'm craving my next fix already.

I have a high tolerance for pain so I think I can handle most of what he wants to do. The part that upsets me about the lifestyle is that the Dom thinks because he is given sexual submission that he gets to control every other aspect of his sub's life, well I never agree to that part. I have trouble sleeping but for once it's not because of the nightmares. It is because I can't stop thinking about Christian Grey and all of his greatness. I get out my vibrator and use it while replaying this evening in my head.

The following day I have a hard time concentrating on anything. The whole day drags on and on. Finally when it gets closer to time I get ready choosing to wear a white lace tank top with a short black skirt with black stilettos. I style my hair down in wavy curls. I'm a lot lighter on my make-up just putting a little mascara and lip gloss. About 5 till 6pm there is a knock at the door.

I open it and it is Taylor, "Good Evening Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey requested I pick you up."

"Hi Taylor, thank you for picking me up." He nods politely. I ask, "How are you doing?"

As he opens my door, Good Ms. Steele. How about yourself ma'am?" He asks.

He gets into the driver's seat and we take off to Christian's. I laugh, "I'm good, please call me Ana…. None of this Ms. Steele or Ma'am stuff.. It makes me sound old and so formal."

He half smiles, "Noted. However, Mr. Grey won't like that so in his presence I will address you as Ms. Steele."

I smile, "Of course, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the boss man now."

He lets out a low chuckle, he actually laughs I'm shocked. He is definitely Ex Military, he reminds me so much of Ray. When we get to Escala Taylor escorts me up to the penthouse and disappears to his headquarters.

Christian looks edible in jeans and a tight white t-shirt, his messy hair with the face and body of an Adonis. He should be on the cover of a GQ magazine. When he sees me his eyes darken and I know that I chose the right outfit for this conversation he wants to have. When we reach each other he grabs me softly pushing me into the nearest wall. Kissing me fiercely like it will be our last kiss, my hands are in his locks and his hands are roaming to my breast.

He finally pulls away catching his breath while I catch mine. "I apologize Miss Steele. I have been waiting for what seems like forever to kiss you again."

"No need to apologize except for calling me Ms. Steele. I thoroughly enjoyed everything else. Your place is very nice." I smile.

"Thank you." He glares at my outfit, "Do you always dress like this?"

"Do you like it?" I ask cheekily.

"Yes, I do very much. Too much… But I don't like everyone else getting to see what is mine, and that outfit is very revealing." He states.

"I don't usually dress like this Christian, I did it for you. But let's be clear, I'm an adult who decides what I wear." I reply annoyed with his comment.

"Let's take this conversation to the dinner table, everything is ready." He guides me into the dining room. We both take our seat and the tension is off the charts.

He digs into his spaghetti and meatballs. I take a few bites and drink my water. The silence is killer I keep hoping he will say something. I push my plate aside, "I'm not that hungry."

He stares into me with his darkened eyes, not with lust. It looks like anger. "Anastasia, you will eat."

"Yes Christian I will, whenever I am hungry. Can we just have the conversation you wanted to have please? "

"I have an issue with wasted food. Eat and then we will discuss it." He states with authority.

"Fine Christian, if that will make you happy I will eat." I say not realizing that I rolled my eyes.

"That's it! I warned you last night Anastasia what would happen if you rolled yours eyes at me again." He growls putting his fork down.

I'm strangely turned on by his threat to punish me but still a little scared, what if he hurts me like Ben did.

Looking down I say in a whisper, "You said you would take me over your knee."

He pats his leg inviting me over to his lap, "Come here, I've been waiting to turn the color of your perfect skin bright pink."'

I hesitate nervously, I'm turned on but still nervous. He looks at me blankly, "I'm not a patient man Anastasia."

I walk over to him and he swiftly places me onto his lap giving him access to spank me. I feel his erection through his jeans digging into me and it arouses me even more. He puts his leg around mine encasing me, I feel the cool air hit my bottom as he lifts up my skirt and pulls down my panties. He groans, "mmm I can see you are wet already." He sticks a finger inside my wet core and I hear him suck his finger. "You taste so sweet." He firmly rubs both of my butt cheeks, squeezing them.

"You have many infractions today Anastasia, I'm going to spank you twice for each of them. First one is that little skirt you are wearing, second is not eating, third is talking back to me on issues 1 and 2, and fourth is rolling your eyes at me after already being warned. Your safe word when you are close to reaching your limit is yellow; your safe word when you have reached your limit is red… Do you understand?"

"Yes." I say out of breath.

"Yes what?" He asks spanking my butt hard.

"Yes Sir." I take a guess at what he might like.

"Good Girl, I want you to count them out Ana." He sounds pleased so that must be it.

The first hit comes down and it stings a little "One", the next one comes shortly after a bit harder "Two", I whimper out of breath. In between hits he squeezes my cheeks firmly. My juices are sliding down my leg, I'm so turned on. They are getting harder with every blow but it feels so good. It is a delicious burn that makes my core want him so bad. I feel him bend down and start licking the wetness dripping down my leg. The last hit comes down and is the hardest. I cry out, "8".

He quickly moves our dishes out of the way and lays me flat on the table lying on my stomach where I'm perfectly at the edge so he can take me from behind. I hear him taking off his jeans and he enters me raw without a condom. He growls, "You drive me so fucking crazy." as he pounds into me hard. I moan in pleasure "Ohhh Christian."

He pulls out and I wince.

"What did you say?" He growls.

"I'm sorry Sir, please don't stop." I plead and he shows mercy on me by plunging back inside me.

"That's right, You… Are… Mine… Anastasia…"

I cry out almost reaching my orgasm, "Yes Sir, I am yours."

"You will not cum until I tell you, do you understand me?" He growls while plowing into me harder and harder.

"Yes Sir." I whimper trying to make sure I don't explode.

"Good Girl, cum for me now!" He demands.

Just like that my orgasm rips through me knowing to obey her master. As I'm finishing he pours his load into me groaning, "Fuck!"

This experience was like no other, it is so animalistic when we are together.

We both get cleaned up, I giggle, "Would you like me to heat up our dinner, Sir?"

"Ana, you only have to call me Sir in scene. Yes that would be nice, thank you."

"You're welcome Christian." I say still in the afterglow of what just happened.

After eating Christian gets out some manila folder and takes out some documents, "First I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I can't have the press finding out the details of my personal life."

"Fine, I would never talk about things with the press or anyone. The only one that knows I'm into BDSM is Kate so I hope you don't mind that I talk to her. She would never tell anyone." I ask.

"No one Ana, if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me or I can arrange for you to talk to one of my previous subs if you would like?" He states like he just said the most normal fucking thing in the world.

"Are you being serious right now? You want to talk to my Ex-Dom for him to give you pointers on what I like?" I hiss without even realizing what I'm saying.

He glares at me, "Don't you ever bring him up like that again. Be careful Anastasia or after this conversation we are going to head into my playroom for a punishment."

"You can only punish me if I let you Christian and right now I'm too pissed to let you near me. You bring up your subs like I want to hear about them or talk to them; it is only fair you get a taste of your own medicine." I say through tears.

"I didn't mean to upset you Ana, please don't cry." he looks sincere.

"Fine, I'm sorry about what I said." I apologize then sign his document.

He sighs, "You can talk to Kate just be careful about it." He says playing with my hair.

"Next we have the contract." He states handing it to me. I read over it real quick and it makes me sick to my stomach, I've heard of the hardcore people in this lifestyle having arrangements in writing but with Ben it was all verbal and felt more like a relationship and not a business deal.

First thing I notice is the contract is for 3 months, "So in 3 months you are done with me?" I whisper feeling the urge to cry.

"No, it is just to start out to see if we are a good fit together. Then we will talk about extending it to make it longer."

I frown, "What is the point of the contract? I'm sure we can get out of it at anytime."

"I get that but it is the way I do it, I like to have records of everything agreed upon in print." He states.

"I don't want the clothes. I can buy my own clothes."

"Why must you argue about petty things, I have lots of money and want to spend it on you." He states looking smug.

"It would make me feel cheap, like a whore." I spit out.

He laughs, "That is ridiculous. You are not; I like to take care of what is mine. Plus I might require you to go somewhere you would need to dress accordingly."

"In that case then you can get me something for that evening. Other than that, no thank you."

He growls, "Fine, you are very challenging."

"Food is a deal breaker, no one can tell me what and when to eat. Or how much." I state.

"I only want you to be healthy and nourished, ready for the things I have planned for us." He pleads.

"And you will have to trust that I will do a good job of that."

He grabs the contract out of my hands and rips it up, "Fuck the contract."

 **Not too many reviews yet, kind of wondering if I should just scratch this a come up with a new idea... If i do continue what do you think will happen next? Or what do you want to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ana POV**

"Fuck the contract" he says ripping up the document. His expression is cold and he seems agitated. I stutter looking down, "I'm sorry Sir, I'm sure we can work this out. We can negotiate terms we are both comfortable with."

He moves the hair out of my face then leaves the room without saying a word. He comes back with a hair tie and starts braiding my hair. "Come, I want to take you to my playroom." He demands. I'm nervous because he seems so cold, I wonder if he is still upset about my issues with his contract demands.

He guides me upstairs to a door he opens with a key and when we enter the walls and decor are red. The four post bed is huge. He has all kinds of belts, whips, floggers, canes. Plus drawers full of toys. I'm aroused just thinking of all the things he will do to me in here. A tiny bit of worry creeps in because of what happened with Ben.

"Anastasia, when we come in my playroom you will have your hair like this and be naked only wearing panties kneeling by the entrance waiting for me... Do you understand?" I respond immediately, "Yes Sir" I whimper.

I waste no time taking off my clothes and bra. I want to make sure to make him happy. He groans, "mmm you are so fucking beautiful... I want you to be comfortable with your nakedness Ana." he states pinching my nipple. I moan in pleasure, "quiet" he demands sticking his hand inside my panties pushing his fingers inside my soaking wet core. He growls "So fucking wet and ready.."

He rips off my panties and starts licking my clit with his oh so talented tongue. He is licking and sucking on my swollen clit and my whole body is absorbing every ounce of pleasure. He's working me with both his fingers and tongue. I feel like screaming and crying at the same time because it is so intense. I'm about to lose control and have the most intense orgasm when he just stops.

I cry out, "Please Sir!"

He grins wickedly, "I'm going to drive you as fucking crazy as you drive me." I whimper pouting hoping he will show mercy. He guides me to the center of the room where he puts restraints on me, he lowers his rack thing that is hanging from the ceiling. Once he hooks me up to that he gets out his riding crop.

He caresses the crop across my lips down to my nipples. He whips it back slapping my behind with it and I gasp at the sudden contact. He hits my nipple next and it stings but pushes my arousal to the max. Then he slaps my wet throbbing lips between my legs. "Please!" I cry loudly needing release. "Quiet Anastasia" he growls.

He unzips his jeans pulling them down; I stare at his impressive package bulging out of his boxers. I lick my lips salaciously. He takes me off the rack, pulls down his boxers and starts pushing my head down to his huge monster of a dick. I drop to my knees and excitedly take him in my mouth pumping his thick member back and forth. I start licking around the base and sucking hard as he groans, "fuck baby".

I push him deeper and deeper in my mouth until he hits the back of my throat and I whimper. With his hands in my hair he continues to guide my head up and down at the speed he desires. "Fuck don't you have a gag reflex Ana" He moans as I go as deep as I can. He groans, "Ana I'm going to cum. I want you to swallow every drop". I'm so turned on by his request; I continue my task of deep throating this gorgeous man until I feel his warm juices gush down my throat. When he is finished I lick every drop clean from his now semi hard member.

He smiles, "good girl, wow…. I think you have earned your first orgasm." He picks me up carrying me to the big bed placing me down and digging right in. He laps me up, licking and sucking my clit until my orgasm explodes, my whole body is shaking while I cry out in pleasure. After my crazy orgasm he is hard again entering me swiftly. He pumps into me hard and fast, we are both sweaty, "you can put your hands on my shoulders but don't touch my back or chest." He demands and I just nod in agreement. He pounds into me while sucking on my hard nipples. I close my eyes just soaking up this experience. "Open your eyes!" He growls.

He decides to switch our position by flipping me on all fours slapping me hard on my bottom while he plows into my wet core from behind. It feels so deep in this position. He keeps his unrelenting pace, I'm biting down on my bottom lip to try to keep quiet but I can't help myself, "mmmmm Sir" I whimper about to reach my peak.

He groans, "You like it rough, my little bad girl." I moan, "Yesss Sir". He smacks my bottom again and it sets my orgasm into a frenzy. He follows right after pouring his load inside me groaning my name and some curse words. I'm exhausted and pass out on the bed. I feel his strong arms pick me up carrying me somewhere.

I wake up alone in the middle of the night dressed in what I would guess is Christian's t shirt. I get dressed grabbing all my stuff. When I exit the room I see that I was in the bedroom down the hall from the playroom. I check the time on my phone and it is 10:30.

 **Christian POV**

After my time in the playroom with Ana I head to my office to get some work done. I keep thinking about our scenes together and how perfect we felt together. I was more lenient with her because she isn't as experienced or this beautiful woman might be bringing out a side of me I never believe existed.

Now I realize this is not good, I lose control when I'm with her. Shit we fucked more than once without a condom. I don't even know what birth control she's on. I need to regain control before everything goes to shit. I pour myself some bourbon and it gulp it down then I call Elena to talk to her about my situation.

She answers, "Darling is everything alright?"

"I don't know what to do… Ana is here but I'm slipping up on things I never would have… She won't agree to hardly any of the shit in my contract so I tore it up and took her to the playroom and fucked her brains out… I'm losing my mind and don't know what to do…I still want her though, the thought of giving her up feels so wrong…"

"Christian darling, it is going to be okay. I get it Ana is appealing because she is a sweet girl, innocent but kinky. You need to be yourself because you can't lock him up for too long. It would ruin all the progress we have made. She will soften you and make you weak."

"What do I do?" I ask desperately.

"Tell her she needs to agree to your contract or it is over with. Show her that you are the Dom and she doesn't get to make the rules, you have woman falling at your feet to meet your every need, you don't need some amateur." She states coldly.

"Don't insult her; she is quite surprising in the playroom."

After hanging up with Elena, I notice a lot of time has passed and it is around 10:30 I exit my study to check on Ana. I see her dressed in her skirt and my t shirt. She has all her stuff like she is leaving. "Where are you going?" I ask.

She smiles, "Home, it is getting late."

"It is a Saturday night, as my submissive you stay here on the weekends from Friday evening at 6pm till Sunday afternoon." I state curtly

She blushes, "I didn't agree to that Christian."

"Of course because you never agree to anything except fucking." I spit out.

"Umm I'm sorry Sir; I didn't mean to upset you." She apologizes looking down trying to calm me down.

"I've printed out another contract, it still stands. I just need your hard limits and signature" I demand.

Her eyes get watery like she is about to cry, "Sir, did I do something wrong? I thought we both enjoyed our time in the playroom."

I feel like shit for making her almost cry but I can't lose my control it is all I have, "The playroom was fine Anastasia, I want your submission in all things. I need it..."

"Why can't we meet in the middle Christian?" She cries

"I don't meet in the middle Ana…" I state not budging.

"I won't change who I am for any man, I guess we will just have to go our separate ways. Someday I hope someone can get through to that heart of yours, because deep down under all that power and control you pretend to care about is just a sweet scared lost little boy." She kisses my cheek heading to the foyer to leave.

I pretend that her words don't affect me but they do. I knew from the moment our eyes met that she knew me, that she could see through me. I'm so torn; should I try to stop her or should I just let her go. I can't just let her go; no one has ever affected me this way. She hits the elevator button and gets in once it arrives. I rush over there getting into the elevator just in time. I push her up against the elevator wall attacking her lips with everything I have, hoping she will somehow know what I am trying to say. After the kiss we are both catching our breath, I look deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Please don't go Ana, we can negotiate the contract tomorrow?" I beg.

She looks up at me wiping away a couple tears, "I will stay Christian but you are so hot and cold. One minute you are Mr. big bad Dom, next minute you are the guy who I can laugh with during dinner. I don't know how to keep up with that."

"I know Ana; please I'm new to this. I don't usually have anyone protest my request. I am a man who is used to always having his way. It is all I have known." I state honestly.

"That must get very boring." She states as we walk back into the penthouse.

"Would you like something to drink or snack on?" I ask

"No, thank you Christian."

"Well let's get you to bed then." I state walking her upstairs to the sub room. Once she gets under the covers I kiss her sweet lips again.

"Goodnight beautiful girl." I say about to walk out.

"Christian, you aren't going to sleep here with me?" she asks pouting.

"This is your room Ana, I don't sleep with anyone. I never have but I will lay here until you fall asleep." I get in bed under the covers with her and pull her to me so I can hold her but I make sure that she is facing the opposite way so she can't touch my chest. I kiss her forehead and of course this little vixen pushes her perfect plump ass right in my groin and giggles, immediately my cock stands for attention. "You are a bad little minx, aren't you?" I whisper seductively

She nods grinding her ass into me again and again.

"You asked for it baby." I fuck her all night until she can't take anymore. I'm so tired afterwards that I fall into a deep sleep with her.

 **Should they have a contract or no contract? What do you want to happen? PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ana POV**

I wake up feeling a lot warmer than usual and realize it is because Christian, my sexy Dom that doesn't sleep with anyone fell asleep with me last night and we are intertwined. Whatever he is dreaming about must be exciting because his huge erect member is poking my bottom. This immediately turns me on. I want to turn around and grab him but I know that would earn me a punishment. I would like a nice spanking to wake me up this morning anyways. But I choose to tread carefully because he freaks out when he isn't in full control. I carefully crawl out of bed putting on his t-shirt and putting my hair in pigtails then head to the kitchen to whip something up for breakfast. I fry some bacon also making pancakes; I get my purse and pull out my iPod to dance around to Beyoncé while cooking. I feel Christian's magnetic pull near so I turn around to see him grinning while watching me. I feel my cheeks heat up as I start to blush.

"Energetic this morning aren't we?" He teases.

I smile, "I'm making breakfast. I hope you like pancakes."

"Sounds great, I'm not a picky eater Ana. I will always eat whatever you put in front of me." He states truthfully making me wonder why a wealthy man like that would have those feelings. You would think he would be picky. I respect that but it makes me wonder about what made him that way.

"Good to know Christian." He comes up from behind me while I'm frying bacon and places his arms around my waist, he yanks on my pigtails, "cute, but they won't protect you from me" he murmurs into my ear erotically. Then he grinds his hard dick into my butt and in my wanton state I moan. He asks, "Are you still store from yesterday and last night?" of course I am we have been like rabbits going at it nonstop. "Nope" I tell a little white lie because I want more of him; I also want him to be pleased with me.

I guess he sensed my fib with my faltered answer, "Anastasia, did you just lie to me?"

My Dom is back, ready to play, "Sir, only because I wanted to fuck some more."

"You don't lie to me; you have earned a punishment in my playroom." He glares sending a shiver down my spine. "Sir, we haven't gone over our contract yet."

"Fuck, I think the contract is a little redundant don't you?" He contests.

"Yes Sir." I agree and he is still pissed about my little fib.

I place our breakfast on the table and we sit down to start eating.

"Before we go into the playroom, what are your hard limits?" he asks while taking a bite of his breakfast.

"No genital clamps, no fisting of any kind, No anal play. The rest we can mess around with" I state.

"No anal? I want to claim your perfect ass Anastasia." he looks up at me fuming.

"I'm not ready for that Sir." I reply timidly.

He growls, "You never did it with your other Dom's?"

"No Sir, I was never interested in trying it." I answer his question hoping he will drop it.

"That is fine for now but I hope you will re-consider down the road." He states deadpan.

We continue to eat breakfast, "You are a really good cook, thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome Christian."

He is so mercurial I don't know how to keep up with him.

"What kind of birth control are you on?" He asks.

"I've been on birth control pills since I was a teenager because I had a horrible menstrual cycle."

"Good, that is usually something discussed beforehand but things seem to always get out of hand when we are together." He states like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He then says, "I would prefer you get the shot as well just in case you were to forget your pill. It is required for all my subs. I can have the doctor here next weekend."

"I would prefer to just stay on the pill Sir." I state with more attitude then I intended.

"Watch it Anastasia, I don't want to have to add on to your punishment." He warns me.

"I'm sorry Sir." I say looking down at my almost empty plate.

When we've finished breakfast he suggests we take a shower together. He softly washes my body clean. He is still in a dark mood from earlier. I ask, "Sir may I wash you?" I look up at this God of a man with his muscular strong body, face of an angel; I didn't know this kind of flawlessness existed.

He hands me the scrubber, "Just don't touch my back or chest."

I scrub is beautifully sculptured body except the areas I'm forbidden. While washing I notice these small scars on his back and chest, I had saw a glimpse of them earlier but was too far away to tell what they were. I ask, "What are those scars from?" After asking I know that I shouldn't have because he isn't in the best mood this morning. He stares at me vacantly not saying a word. He just rinses off and gets out of the shower, "I want you in the playroom ready in 5 minutes"

I'm so nervous for my punishment because he seems so distant and cold. I quickly dry myself with the softest fluffiest towel I have ever felt. Then braid my hair, and put on my panties. I enter the playroom which was unlocked for me; I kneel by the entrance looking down. A few minutes later I see him enter wearing only jeans. The snug jeans are pale blue ripped at the knee and so hot! I see his bare feet as he saunters over me with the button undone on his jeans. His fiery eyes are blazing and just looking at him makes me feel weak. His beauty alone makes me bow down to him, he has this strange hold over me. A power I have never given to anyone. He holds out his hand for me to grab and guides me over to a long table. He pinches one of my hard nipples and sucks on the other. "Lay on your stomach", I do as I'm told.

I feel him removing my lacy panties, his breathing his heavier and because of my nerves so is mine..

He asks sternly, "Do you know why you are being punished Anastasia?"

I answer immediately, "Yes Sir, because I lied…. But only because I wanted to please you…"

Whack! I feel his hand slap my behind hard. He roars, "I didn't ask for an excuse! You will not lie to me ever… Do you understand?"

I fight the urge to cry, I want to cry not because of the punishment but because of how upset I've made him. "Honesty and trust is the most important factor in BDSM relationships so I don't take it lightly. I'm going to belt you 6 times for this indiscretion. I want you count after each one, remember your safe words Anastasia."

I start to cry why did he have to choose the belt? I had thought about putting it on my hard limits but chose not to because I want to eventually get over what happened with Ben.

The first hit comes down hard on my bottom and I squeal, "One". The second hit comes down even harsher in a different spot, "Two". Without even a couple seconds to catch my breath the third hit lands and I sob in pain, "Three". Wham the fourth one hits and I feel like I can't breathe, "Four" I whimper.

He pauses after that one, "Are you going to lie to me again Anastasia?"

I hesitate; whack the fifth hits the hardest and I yelp, "Five, No Sir I won't lie to again."

The last hit stings the most because my bottom is on fire from all the blows. I cry out, "six".

I'm just staying here not moving an inch just crying from my punishment. This was painful and humiliating, I don't even want to look at him after this. I know we are in scene and if I leave it will only bring on more punishments for me. I'm not ready to end our relationship either because I have a strong carnal connection with him and if I'm being completely honest with myself I think I am falling for him. Something I vowed I would never do, love is something in books that rarely exist.

I feel him rub some cool cream onto my bottom and it soothes some of the pain. "Rest in your room, takes some time to yourself." He utters walking out of the playroom.

I head into "my room" as he calls it. I have to lie on my stomach because my behind hurts so badly, I cry into my pillow feeling like a little kid. I hear someone enter the room and I see Christian sit on the edge of the bed. I turn to my side so he can't see my face. "Turn and look at me Ana." He demands.

I wipe away some of my tears and turn to face him. He wipes away some of my tears and cups my chin in his hand. "Why didn't you safe word if it hurt you that bad?"

I hold in more tears, "It's not the pain I'm crying about; it was how angry you were at me. Plus I had a bad experience with the belt before so between that and your coldness it hurt me a lot."

"Why the hell didn't you put that on your hard limits if you had something happened with it? Fuck Ana I need to know these things before we go into the playroom!" He asks through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Christian. I thought I could handle it, I want to get over my fears." I state truthfully.

"How can I trust you Ana….First you lied to me about your soreness and then you didn't tell me about the belting issue. I think its best you leave for now. I need to think about our arrangement and see if I want to continue it." He states.

"Don't bother thinking about it, I'm sorry I can't be your perfect little submissive." I spit out jumping out bed scrambling to find my things. He just sits there on the bed running his fingers through his hair. Once I've gathered my things I head down the stairs and Christian is following right behind, "Ana if you leave like this there is no coming back. There are no second chances." He states smugly.

I just ignore him and head to the foyer hitting the elevator button.

"Taylor will drive you home." He then calls for Taylor.

"No thank you Christian. I will take a cab home."

"Anastasia, why do you have to defy me?" He asks.

"Call me Ana Dammit, fine Taylor can take me." I shout getting in the elevator and Taylor quickly follows looking his normal stoic self.

Christian looks as if he is about to charge me like he did the last time we had an argument. "Don't!" I shout at him.

"Ana" He says my name like a prayer and I'll never forget the look in his eyes.

As the elevator is about to close I say, "Goodbye Christian."

 **Lots of fun and drama coming up! REVIEW, let me know what you think?! Will Christian and Ana make up soon?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I see Alex Pettyfer playing Ben….**

 **Ana POV**

It is Friday and I've just finished with my first week of work as assistant to Jack Hyde, it has been interesting. He seems to be temperamental and his stares can make me uncomfortable but my dream is to be an editor and this is my start so I need to suck it up. I've been walking to work because Wanda finally gave out on me. Jose is coming from Portland this weekend to take a look at it. Thank God we don't live far away from my work. As I get in the elevator to the condo I see Ben approaching, "Ana please talk to me. I'm so sorry; it was my anxiety meds that I was on. My Doctor prescribed me new ones that don't make me aggressive." The elevator closes and the ride up to my floor is so awkward.

As I open the door to the condo I get out my pepper spray, "Ben, I will talk to you but if you get near me I will spray you."

We enter the living area and he gets on his knees pleading, a few tears rolling down his cheek, "I'm so sorry Ana, I don't know what happened to me."

"Do you know how emotionally scarred I am from what you did. I couldn't sit on my behind without crying for two weeks. I was afraid the welts wouldn't go away. You almost forced yourself on me; I kicked you in the balls when I was finally strong enough to get free. Then you slapped my face so hard it bruised." I say with tears streaming down my face. "Ben, I don't hate you. I feel bad for you… I wish you would see that Elena abused you and she still has control over your life. I wish you the best but I want nothing to do with you. I forgive you but I could never forget what you did."

"I understand Ana, Elena never abused me. She helped me get through all my anger issues. I was drinking and getting into fights all the time. I didn't know how to cope with my mother and father's death. My older sister tried her best to take care of me but I didn't know how to deal with my anger. Then I met Elena. "

"I'll change I promise, I won't punish you ever again. We can just have the sexual pleasure of the lifestyle with no punishments." He pleads.

"That is not it; I'm turned on by some of the punishments. Our problem is that I can't trust you anymore because you went too far. We never had safe words or anything because I trusted you and you promised that if I ever said no or stop that you would and you lied about that." I state not backing down.

"I understand Ana maybe someday you can trust me again. I will leave for now but know that you always have my number. If you need anything just let me know."

After he leaves I put on some running clothes and decide to go for a run before I start dinner. I need to get Christian off my mind. I keep wondering about what he is doing tonight or this whole weekend really. I wonder if he already has a new submissive, one who is better than me at it. I miss the touch of his skin, the passion in his kisses. His seductive grey eyes that see right through me, his perfect strong jaw, Christian's face is like a work of art. Who am I kidding? His body and everything on him is a work of art. I put everything I have into this run and afterwards I'm drenched in sweat. I get home and take nice long hot shower and head to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I choose to make Mac and cheese; I'm in need of a good comfort food. After I'm finished eating I save a bowl for Kate, she comes out of her room all dressed up. "There is some mac and cheese if you are hungry?" I offer her.

"Thanks Ana, I'm starving!" Kate smiles gratefully as she digs into her mac and cheese. "I have the perfect outfit for you tonight, we are going dancing tonight!" She sates in between bites. I laugh, "I don't know if I feel like going out tonight." Kate brings out a dress for me to try on. It is a black satin deep V-neck dress she got from BeBe's. I try it on and it shows off a lot of cleavage, my back and it is super short. She pairs it with some black strappy high heel sandals. I laugh when I look in the mirror, "It looks like I'm begging for it in this outfit."

Kate laughs, "Maybe you are, it has been a while since Ben ya know." I haven't had the chance to talk about Christian with her yet, this week has been pretty busy with my first week of work. Plus I've been hiding out in my room reading books. She has been super busy with her internship at Seattle times anyway. I decide to live a little and go out with her wearing this sexy dress, I curl my hair and apply some make-up not a whole lot. Kate comes back in the restroom, "Come on Ana, let's do the smokey eyes… Make you look like a vixen looking for next target."

We both laugh, "Okay, but not too much." She whines, "Fine, let's do red lipstick. It would look so hot!" Kate squeals getting out some red lipstick from the make-up bag and applying it for me.

I'm spraying on some light blue Dolce and Gabbana perfume when Kate shouts, "Come on Ana, Ethan is waiting at the club for us." We are going to Foundation night club it is one of the hottest clubs in Seattle and I've only been there once and we had a blast. When we get there Ethan gives me a big hug, "Ana Banana! How are you doing?"

I smile hugging him back, "Doing good, how about you Ethan?"

"Can't complain little's, you look gorgeous tonight. Let me guess, Kate blackmailed you into wearing that little dress." I laugh shushing him, "That's our little secret okay." He orders a beer from the bar while Kate and I order some Cosmo's. Ethan motions to the dance floor, "Come on Little's we are gonna dance like it is 1999!"

 **Christian POV**

My brother Elliot has spent the evening with me at Escala, he has been hounding me for weeks about having some brother bonding time. So we had dinner and now are chatting about some work I want his construction company to do for a business I just purchased in Portland. My brother is amazing at what he does. I can't stop thinking about Anastasia and the way her blue eyes sparkle, her soft skin, her scent, she is absolute perfection and I screwed it all up. She left and walked away, I have strict rules about there not being second chances but I'm at the end of my rope here. I want to hear her voice; I was worried about her when she left so I've had Taylor hire someone to check up on her every so often to make sure she is okay. I've been waiting to hear back about Ana's where about's tonight, I need to make sure she hasn't already found a new Dom. Taylor enters the room, "Sir, Sawyer reported that Ana and her roommate left to the foundation club about 30 minutes ago. That she seemed to be in good spirits."

Elliot tries to hide his big smile, "Ana, who is Ana?" I huff, "No one Lelliot… Do you feel like clubbing tonight brother?" He laughs, "You know I'm always down to get my groove on little brother."

I have Taylor drive us to the foundation club and when we get there it is quite crowded so it takes a while to find my Ana but when I do I'm fucking pissed. She is dancing with some loser surfer looking douche bag in a dress that would earn her a definite punishment in my playroom. I can't take my eyes off her swaying her perfect ass to the music. I head over to them, "May I cut in?" I ask glaring at Cali boy.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" Ana asks curtly.

"I'm here because I have decided that I want to continue our arrangement. I've had time to think about it and as long as we can be honest with each other we can continue." I state not wanting to say that I had the best night of sleep of my life when she slept in my arms. That I spent every day of this last week obsessing about her, missing everything about her. She is looking me straight in the eye, her eyes are darkened because she is aroused, and I see that she has missed me as well.

She laughs, "Are you forgetting that I said I didn't want to continue our arrangement because you are a dick!"

I grab her arm dragging her off the dance floor and into the closest ladies restroom nearby. When we enter a couple of ladies that were fixing their hair and make-up leave. I text Taylor to make sure no one enters this restroom. I set her on the long marble restroom counter, her breathing has picked up and she is trying to cross her legs.

"You say you don't want to continue this but your body tells me otherwise Anastasia..." I state.

She just looks down, "You hurt my feelings Sir."

"Well baby let me make it up to you." I say as I start to remove her panties. I bend down getting on my knees and start kissing her sweet soaking slice of heaven. I lick and suck while pinching her nipples until she reaches her orgasm. Afterwards I stand up unzipping my jeans and I jam my hard cock inside of her, she inhales loudly. "Did you miss this baby?" I growl as I pump inside her savagely. "Yesss Sir" she whimpers. I continue to fuck her brains out on this counter until we both reach our orgasms. I groan, "Fuckk Ana!" as I spill my warm seed inside her hole. After we are finished she looks up at me sheepishly. I pick her up off the counter kissing her perfect lips until she is breathless.

We are hand in hand as we are exiting the restroom, "Taylor, take us back to Escala."

While we wait for Taylor to get the SUV I whisper in Ana's ear seductively, "Don't think I'm not going to punish you for that little dress you are wearing."

She giggles and God I have missed that sound.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Really thinking about sticking to reading fan fiction instead of writing it, I didn't realize how difficult it is lol**

 **Christian POV**

The privacy window is up and we spend most of the drive over to Escala making out, trying to make up for the time we missed from being apart this week. I ask, "Did you eat dinner tonight? Do you want to pick up something to eat before we go back to my place?"

She smiles, "I ate a little mac and cheese for dinner, I'm a little hungry but a lot more hungry for you." She states giggling.

I play with her hair, "That won't do, we will stop and get food. I need you to have your strength for what I have in store for you tonight."

"mmm I love it when you talk like that, Sir." the way she says Sir so seductively makes my cock throb to be inside of her again. "Behave Ana before I fuck you right here in the backseat again."

"What if I don't want to behave Sir?" She asks provoking me.

"You need to eat first and if you don't behave I will make it even longer before I pound into that perfect tight pussy of yours." I state smirking.

She stares at me in yearningly. I ask, "What do you want to eat Ana?"

"McDonald's double quarter pounder with cheese." She states excitedly.

"That isn't food, that is junk and it is pretty nasty. No nutritional value." I state concerned.

She giggles, "Okay Mr. Fancy pants, I like it and I want one… and French fries too"

I shake my head and give Taylor the orders to go to McDonald's. I order some grilled chicken salad for me.

When we get back to the penthouse we eat our food at the dining room table and afterwards I pour us a glass of wine and we sit on the love seat in the main room.

"Christian, I want you to be my Dom but I also want more. Like outside of the playroom we could be a normal couple." She states honestly.

"That is something I'm unfamiliar with Ana, I would be bad at it. The whole couple thing isn't my thing." I reply hoping this won't ruin everything.

She pouts but quickly gets feisty, "So in other words you just want me here on the weekends to dominate me sexually and in some other aspects of my life without any kind of emotional connection to me?"

"Ana that is some of what I want, I feel a connection with you different than I've ever had before but just give me time to work it out please. I feel like maybe we could have more than just that." I tell her honestly.

After we have enjoyed the wine and conversation she gets down to business positioning herself over my lap so I can spank her, as she does that her dress automatically lifts up because of how short it is. I grin excitedly knowing she is anxious for me to spank her. I pull down her lacey panties and ask, "Ana, do you want me to spank you?"

Her breathing is now heavier, "Yes Sir."

"Do you know why I'm spanking you?" I ask.

"Yes Sir, because my dress is too revealing and you don't want people seeing what is yours." She states lustfully.

"That's right, You.. Are.. Mine.. Good girl.." I growl and start her punishment.

I spank her ass over and over until it is a perfect dark pink. Her sex is dripping with wetness so afterwards I bend down to lick all the juices running down her legs. I rip off her dress.

"ohhh Sir that feels so good." She moans as I furiously lick her swollen clit. "I've missed the taste of your sweet pussy Ana. You are the best thing I have ever fucking tasted." I continue my attack on her clit until she squirts as her orgasm shocks her system while she screams my name. I love pleasuring her and watching her lose control, I've never enjoyed it with my previous subs like this.

After that I remove my pants whipping out my cock for her start by sucking it with her perfect mouth. Of course she doesn't disappoint by taking me in her mouth without hesitating. She is possessed in her mission and keeps licking and sucking harder, pushing me deeper and deeper. I don't last that long before exploding down her throat. She smiles after cleaning up every drop, "Did you enjoy that Sir?"

"Oh baby you have no idea how much I enjoyed it." Instantly I'm hard again and she giggles.

I lift her up in my arms as she wraps her legs around my waist and our crotches line up perfectly, I guide myself inside of her wet core and she gasps. Once we are in my room I get us on the bed with her positioned on top of me, "I want to watch you fuck me Anastasia…. Keep your eyes open and don't touch my chest. Do you understand me?"

She whimpers, "Yes Sir." As she starts riding me it feels so deep and magnificent. She picks up her pace as I start pinching her hard nipples. "You are so fucking tight Ana, you are all mine baby." I claim her lustfully. "Yes Sir, I'm all yours." I grab a hold of her hips to impale her even further meeting her thrust. I don't let up my pace as I thrust into her perfect tightness. Her body starts to shake as she has an intense orgasm that sets mine off as I spill into her groaning her name. Afterwards she collapses on the bed next to me and falls asleep within a couple minutes. I head to my study to work on some stuff.

Taylor enters my office with a manila envelope, "Sir, while you asked to not be disturbed Ms. Lincoln dropped by to leave this."

First I read the note,

" _ **I didn't know you were interested in sharing with other Dom's? I don't trust her Christian so I hired someone to follow her and this is what they captioned today. I know you want her real bad but it just isn't worth it darling.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Elena"**_

I take a look at the contents in the envelope; they are photos of Ana entering her condo with another man. I'm fuming as I look through the photos with the date and time stamp from earlier this evening around dinner time. He spent a good amount of time there enough for a quick scene. I'm going to punish and send her packing; I will treat her just like other subs then be done with her for good. I shout, "Taylor call Sawyer in here immediately!"

Sawyer enters cautiously, "Yes Sir."

I show him the fucking pictures, "Why the fuck wasn't this reported to me?"

He looks perplexed, "I knew that I was covertly watching her for protection I was unaware I was supposed to report any visitors. He didn't seem to be a threat of any kind."

"Get the fuck out, I don't need you on my security team anymore." I spit out.

Taylor and Sawyer both leave. There is a little knock on my door I shout, "Not now!"

Ana sleepily comes in, "Is everything okay, I heard a lot of shouting."

"Nothing that concerns you" I state coldly. "I want you in my playroom in 5 minutes Anastasia."

I put on my jeans and lay out the photos right in the entry way for she kneels down. When she comes in I'm facing the opposite way so she can't see how furious I am. "Anastasia, I don't fucking share what is mine, I'm a possessive and jealous man. There will be no pleasure in this scene. I'm going to punish you for your disloyal behavior."

I turn to look at her and she is looking at the photos, "Sir, please can we talk about this outside of the playroom…"

I cut her off, "No! You will be disciplined for this offense."

"Red!" she shouts leaving the playroom.

I chase after her, "Where the fuck are you going? Why did you safe word? We haven't even started yet." She shrieks, "I won't accept a punishment when I did nothing wrong. For one we ended our agreement so I wasn't yours at the time he was at my place. Two, nothing happened with him he just wanted to apologize for hurting me. And that is all that happened."

Her confession does nothing to calm my wrath, "Anastasia, you don't safe word with me like that ever again! I don't want you around him ever again, do you understand me?!"

"Yes Christian!" She shouts through her tears. With how emotional she is right now and how angry I am maybe it is best we don't go into the playroom. "Let's just call it a night, goodnight Anastasia."

"Can we talk a little more before bed please?" She asks.

"Not tonight, in the morning we will talk." I state walking away.

I go to my room and close the door.

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ana POV**

I could hardly sleep last night because I was so angry, how cold Christian was towards me. Just dismissing me the only reason I didn't leave last night is because I want to give him a piece of my mind. Well if I'm being completely honest I don't want to give up this relationship just yet. Our time together has been the best sexual experiences of my life and I'm not ready to give up because he is too hot headed. However I am so creeped out that he is following me or has someone following me. In the morning when I wake up I choose to make some veggie omelets and my famous fried butter potatoes.

I set the table and wait for him to join me in the dining room. He finally comes out wearing nothing but some sexy pajama pants that show off that perfect v-line that makes my mouth water.

I ask, "How would you like your coffee Sir?"

"Just a small spoonful of cream and sugar, and thank you for making breakfast Anastasia." He states indifferently. I shake my head, "Isn't it expected of all your subs to make the meals? If I remember correctly when I looked over the contact."

I bring his coffee and my tea then sit so we can begin to eat. He seems to be enjoying the breakfast, "Wow, this is delicious. These potatoes are amazing."

I smile, "Thank you Sir."

"Cut the Sir shit, we aren't in scene Ana." He states irritated. We sit and eat quietly I can hardly eat what is on my plate because I'm too worked up. He is almost finished and I have set my fork down giving up on my breakfast.

Christian picks up my fork and hands it to me, "Eat Anastasia, don't push me this morning."

"I'm not hungry Christian." I state trying to sound respectful but I fail miserably.

"I don't tolerate wasted food and I won't give you another warning, I will take you over my knee right now and you won't enjoy it." God what is his fucking deal with food.

I just stare at my plate not saying a word; I think if I try to eat I will puke. At this point I don't even care if he punishes me, I would take that over puking any day. He growls, "I'm still pissed about last night and you think it's wise to disobey me."

I stand up and place a hand on my hip, "Well I'm just as pissed as you! That's why I can't eat right now. Why did you even have pictures of me like that anyway?! Are you having someone follow me? Because that is just wrong and an invasion of my privacy and I didn't fucking sign up for that Christian!"

He scoops me up into his arms and places me over his lap, "How dare you speak to your Dom that way? I'm going to teach you a lesson." He states as he pulls up my night gown and starts wailing on my behind. I hold in my tears, this is definitely more brutal than last time. He was right I'm not enjoying it; I'm still somehow turned on by his strength and power over me. Once he is finished he takes off his pants and boxer briefs grabbing onto my hair by the ponytail and roughly yanks me down to suck him off. I do as I'm ordered to like a good girl. While sucking his huge member I go deeper and deeper to drive him wild. When it slams against the back of my throat he groans, "Fuck Ana!" as he spills his warm juices down my throat. "I'm not even close to finished with you yet." He states as he sticks two fingers inside of me and tastes my wetness.

"mmm Anastasia, you are always so sweet…. It is too bad that sweet tight pussy of yours won't get to cum today." He states huskily. He really is going to torture me today. He spends the next couple hours fucking my brains out but stopping right before I can cum. In that time he finishes inside of me 4 times.

Afterwards I'm so worked up and needy that I'm crying and begging for my release, "Please Sir, I'm sorry for talking to you that way. I'm sorry for talking to my ex Dom." I plead as he starts to get dressed.

"Get dressed Ana; you need to learn your lesson. Will you ever meet with your ex again?" He asks.

"No Sir, I didn't even ask him to come by. He just showed up." I state.

I'm so done begging, I get my clothes to get dressed. "Sir, we haven't agreed on any kind of contract or terms and before this weekend I had made other plans to get my car fixed. I have to go and meet with the friend that is fixing my car. I can come back tomorrow to make up for it." I state fearfully hoping he won't make a big deal about it.

He comes over to me caressing my cheek, "Tell your friend they don't need to come, I am your Dom I will provide you with a new car." I refrain from rolling my eyes, "It's not as simple as that, Wanda is special to me and I want to keep her."

"I will have Taylor go get it fixed." he demands.

"Christian, I don't want you to do that. When you do stuff like this it makes me feel cheap." I say getting frustrated. He gets pissed, "That is stupid, I am a man and you are my woman. I want to take care of you. That is how things are supposed to be."

"Maybe it would be that way if we were married or it was another time but now women are plenty capable of taking care of themselves." I reply.

"Are you always going to defy me at every turn?" he shouts. I make sure not to raise my voice, "Only when I think you are being unfair." He scoffs, "How the fuck are you even a submissive? I'm beginning to wonder if you have a submissive bone in your delectable body."

He kisses my cheek; thank God he is starting to soften up. I have to know how he got those photos and I've calmed down at this point, well because he drained the life out of me by fucking me over and over again. "Christian, please tell how you got those photos?"

"A dear friend of mine was trying to look out for me; she doesn't trust you for some reason. So she followed you and sent them to me last night." I'm shocked by the audacity of this she-devil.

"What dear friend are you talking about?" I ask jealous about this friend who probably just wants him to herself.

"You know her, Elena Lincoln. She has been a good friend of my family for years." He states.

"With friends like her who would need enemies? I wish I didn't know her… She is an evil person and you shouldn't associate yourself with her." I spit out.

"Watch yourself Ana, why would you say something like that?" He asks.

"Let me guess did she suggest for you to become a Dominant to help you out with some issues you might have?" I ask.

"She introduced me to BDSM, she was my Domme for 5 years and I was her Dom for 1 year." He states unashamed. "How old were you Christian?... So let me see if I understand this…. you fucked her for years and you spend time with her as you please but I can't have any contact with anyone I have fucked? How is that even fair?" I ask fuming.

"Because I am your Dom and I do as I please Anastasia." He states smugly.

"How old were you when she dug her claws into you Christian?" I ask.

He replies, "I was 15 and it ended when I was 21."

I shake my head, "Like I thought….. you think she helped you but she used you and molested you. She took advantage of a hurting young boy. She did the same thing to Ben, that's how I know her because she was his Domme for years. He lost his parents when he was young, his older sister was friends with Elena and she took advantage of him too. He was 14 when it started, a freshman in high school. "

Christian just stands there staring at me like I'm insane.

"If it is consensual then I don't see what the big deal is." He states trying to justify her actions.

"So you are interested in getting troubled 14 or 15 year virgin girls to sub for you?" I ask then I add, "Because if you are then I was totally wrong about you."

"Of course not Ana that is just disgusting, I would never do anything like that!" He states.

"Then why do you think it was okay for Elena to do it to you? I'm sure your parents would be furious and heartbroken. Imagine if someone did that to your son… It doesn't matter that you were a boy; you were manipulated and abused by her. She is a sick person Christian. She preys on young boys she thinks are weak. Just to clarify I don't think you were weak, I think you were lonely and she took advantage of your sexual needs." I reply and he looks like a light bulb went off and he finally can see Elena for the bitch troll that she is. "I'm going to ruin her." He threatens as he pulls me in for a hug, "Thank you Ana for being honest with me and not thinking I'm some kind of monster for what I did and happened to me."

"Christian, I would never think you are a monster. From what I can see you are a kind hearted person who has been brainwashed in so many ways. I want to be here for you, I can help you through this. But first you need to remove her from your life and you need to tell your family so they can remove her from their lives." He pulls out of our hug, "I can't tell my family, they will never forgive me. They will be so ashamed of me."

"I promise Christian they won't be any of those things, they will be angry and hurt about it but not at you… You were the victim in all this. If you need me there with you then I will be there for you."

"Thank you Ana, you are different than any other woman I have ever met. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Where have you been all my life?" He asks so romantically as I look into his dazzlingly gray eyes that make me weak.

"Waiting for you Christian." I say and before we can say another word our lips are attacking each other. Our passion inflamed ready to burst.

 **REVIEW! What do you think should happen next?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

So sorry it took so long to update...

 **Christian POV**

It has been a long week and I can't wait for Anastasia to be here tomorrow night. After a long talk with Dr. Flynn yesterday I have decided I'm not telling my parents shit; they don't need to know anything. Like Ana, he believes that Elena took advantage of me but the more I think about it, the more I remember how much I wanted it and needed it. Elena taught me control and I didn't end up like my mother. At first I could understand Ana's point about a young girl but it is different with teenage guys, they crave and need sex. If Elena was an 18 year old or 20 year old nobody would think anything like that. Just that I was lucky to get some college pussy. I think I was more upset to find out that she had another sub while she had me that wasn't a part of the contract. We are meeting tonight for dinner and I'm going to discuss this all with her.

She kisses my cheek, "Darling, you look dashing."

"Ana told me about Ben." I wait wanting her to finally confess.

"Christian, you were away at college and the visits weren't frequent enough. I have needs. I don't feel I should have to explain myself to you."

Just like Elena always has to have the upper hand, "Fuck that, in the contract we had it was clearly stated."

"So you mean to tell me that you never fucked anyone in college behind my back?"

"No, back then you were all I wanted. All I needed!"

"I used poor judgment, but Ben needed my help and now look at both you. You both are so successful and very powerful dominants."

"Fine Elena, it's been over between us for a long time anyways."

"Don't sulk darling, the past is the past. So tell me how things are going with Anastasia?"

"I don't know, I feel I've grown soft with her. Almost like I'm losing control."

"Maybe you are falling in love."

I chuckle at the thought, "I think it's just that she challenges me. Excites me like no other."

After my dinner with Elena I head back to Escala to work in my study before another restless night. I don't usually text my subs during the week except with instructions for the weekend. But with Ana everything is different. I've become obsessed with her, she is flooding my every thought and it is driving me crazy. I text her, _"How are you doing this evening? Looking forward to tomorrow."_

I wait an hour and still no response, it makes me uneasy. What if she is with someone else? I call Sawyer to check on her.

"Sawyer where is Anastasia? Why isn't she answering her text messages?"

"Sir, she is currently at a sports bar with some friends. Maybe she didn't hear her phone."

Who the hell is she with? Why the hell isn't she answering my messages? "Who the fuck is with her?" I growl.

"Her blonde friend she lives with, A Hispanic boy, and that blonde boy from the club last time."

I'm fuming, "Is she drinking?"

"Yes Sir, she has had some cocktails."

I hang up. Damn this girl is driving me fucking mad, I want to show up at the bar but I'm too pissed right now. She is mine, why is she out drinking with those boys. Does she want them? Have they fucked her before?

I decide to call her one more time.

She answers, "Good evening Mr. Grey"

"Where are you Anastasia?"

She pauses, "I'm at a bar with my friends Sir."

"Have you been drinking?" I ask curtly.

"Yes Sir, but I'm not drunk so I'm not breaking the contract."

"I want you to take a cab home or I will have my driver pick you up."

"Sir, there is nothing in the contract that states I can't hang out with my friends to have a couple drinks."

"Where the fuck are you? Which bar?" I ask losing my patience.

"A sports bar in Seattle." She confesses nervously.

"Don't go anywhere; I'm coming to get you!"

I hang up before she can protest.

When Taylor and I arrive at the bar I see surfer blonde boy getting a cab and Ana is waiting, oh fuck no they aren't leaving together. She is really trying to push me. When she sees me coming towards her she looks the other way.

"Come on Ana, we are leaving."

"No Christian, I am going home and you are leaving."

"Anastasia, I will carry you over my shoulder back to my car if I have to. Don't test me." I growl.

"Christian, you are so frustrating sometimes."

I glare at her, "Me frustrating?! Oh no you take the cake on that Ms. Steele. Now let's go."

She gives the surfer boy a hug and it takes everything in me to stop myself from knocking him on his ass. She stomps over to the SUV like a child pouting. Once we are In the SUV she starts going off.

"You aren't punishing me for any of this shit! This is crazy Christian, how did you even know where I was?"

"Don't worry about it, I have my ways Anastasia. You… Are… Mine…" I say pulling her lips to mine; I suck on her bottom lip biting it roughly. Not enough to draw blood but to have her feel it. She moans.

"Seriously, I have every right to be able to have a life outside of us. I can hang out with my friends."

She just doesn't know when to quit, "You do but not drinking with fucking pricks that want into your panties."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "It doesn't matter, if I had wanted them I would have fucked them a long time ago but I don't. I only want you and I'm even willing to put up with all this bullshit most of the time but this is getting to be a little bit much for even me."

"Don't roll your eyes, you know how the fuck I feel about it. If you do it again I will spank and fuck you in this back seat."

I turn my attention to Taylor, "Drive us to Escala."

Ana speaks up, "No, please take me home."

I put the privacy window up, "You don't want to stay with me."

She looks out the window not facing me, "I will be there tomorrow night just like the contract states Sir."

"I'm asking you stay the night tonight Ana."

"No, so you can have your way with me. Make me sleep alone and I can't even touch you at all. I think I'll stay at my place tonight and prepare myself for the weekend."

"You say it like you aren't looking forward to it. I'm not forcing you to be my sub."

"I don't do anything I don't want to do Christian. You should know that by now, tonight I'm not happy with you and I don't want to go to your place and pretend that everything is normal. I just want the evening to sort out some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"God Christian, I don't know when I left your place last weekend I thought we had made progress into something more than just your usual fucked up contracted Dom/Sub relationship."

"That is the only relationships I have, it is the way I am. I thought you understood this about me already. I don't appreciate your tone either."

We have arrived at her place she gets out of the car, I immediately follow after her and ask"Should I even expect you over tomorrow?"

"Why are you going to make plans to get a new sub if I don't show up?" She asks crossly.

"Now isn't the time for that smart mouth, I have to know if this is it? I have a feeling like this is goodbye?"

"You don't get to show up ruining my evening with my friends by lecturing me. Going outside the rules of your contract is okay for you but not okay for me. I get punished for doing that. I'm annoyed as hell but I didn't say this was it. I said I need to think about things. You pressuring me isn't helping."

I have her pinned up against her door grabbing ahold of her hair, I crush my lips to hers. Our tongues battle for dominance and of course I win. My cock is harder than a rock. I grind it in to her and she moans. "You drive me fucking crazy baby" I grunt. That's right baby, you still want and need this. She pulls away opening her door.

"Goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight Ana."

 **Would love to hear your thoughts? Should I continue this or just leave it and instead just keep reading the fics I love.**


End file.
